


A Father's Heartbeat

by PrimeFan



Series: Thrift Store Blues (Abandoned Ideas) [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/pseuds/PrimeFan
Summary: Jack Murdock's back from the dead.Matt Murdock is a mess.





	A Father's Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Written - March 2018
> 
> During my peak Daredevil fandom, this was spat out and then forgotten about. I have no idea where I was going with this, only that I wanted Matt's dad to be back in his life but in the most traumatic way possible. This involved the Avengers, reconciling with Foggy and a bunch of other drama. Ideally, I think I wanted Jack to provide unconditional love and support to Matt, with lots of talks, a cry or two, hugs and father-son bonding all while maybe kicking ass together?

Matt's world blanked out. For a second his world of fire was a tunnel of inferno as all his senses focused on one singular point. The height, weight and shape... But-

_*ba-bump...ba-bump*_

He recognized that heartbeat. It was the first one he had learned to identify. The one he had used as an anchor as sounds, scents, his heightened senses of touch and taste threatened to drive a blind nine year old child insane.

It was impossible. But no. _No_. This was The Hand. This was Nobu and the Black Sky. This was Stick and the Chaste. Elektra. Life and death were fickle in equal measure.

Inside the room, the heartbeat changed pace. Fingers twitched and the doctors and nurses scrambled. Matt placed a hand upon the window and bit his lip until it bled. He forced himself to not move. He was as still as the glass beneath his hand and felt just as fragile. Just as ready to shatter.

Inside the medical room, Jack Murdock opened his eyes with a panicked scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to steal this idea. Please? If this inspires anyone, let me know. I would dearly love to read something like this. I would write it but I'm afraid the muse done left me for good. :(


End file.
